Chris D'Amico
Chris D'Amico is the son of crimelord Frank D'Amico who became the "superhero" Red Mist and later the super-villain The Mother Fucker. He is the second primary villain in Kick-Ass and the main antagonist of Kick-Ass 2. Biography ''Kick-Ass Despite living a rich lifestyle due to his father's wealth, Chris does not have any friends because his bodyguard Stu scares away other teenagers who attempt to befriend Chris, which causes him to resent Stu. With his eighteenth birthday just mere months away, Chris feels that he is ready to learn how to become a mob boss like his father, and desperately wants be part of the family business. He respects the vigilante Kick-Ass for his courage to "make a difference", but when it is believed that Kick-Ass is responsible for killing Frank's drug dealers and henchmen, Chris, being a huge comic book fan, puts together a plan to lure out Kick-Ass by disguising himself as a superhero, '''Red Mist', and befriending Kick-Ass to lead him to an ambush. He arranges a meeting with Kick-Ass and the two get along well, although he plans to drive him to Frank's warehouse where a group of his father's henchmen are waiting. However, when they arrive at the safehouse, they find it has been attacked and burned down. While searching for survivors, Chris discovers that the goons awaiting his arrival have been killed, and realises that Kick-Ass is not responsible. He grabs a teddy bear with a camera hidden inside which he had placed there in order to film Kick-Ass' unmasking and place it on the internet, and escapes the warehouse along with Kick-Ass before it explodes. Chris returns to his father's headquarters and tells him not to worry about Kick-Ass, as he is "just some geek" before showing him the recording of another vigilante, Big Daddy, killing Frank's goons and burning down the warehouse. Chris arranges another meeting with Kick-Ass and claims the two are wanted dead by "some bad motherfuckers" who believe they are responsible for what happened to the thugs at the warehouse. Kick-Ass agrees to contact Big Daddy for help. Big Daddy gives Kick-Ass a destination; Safehouse B. Chris drives them to the safehouse with his father's goons following close behind them. When the two arrive at the safehouse, they are welcomed inside by Big Daddy. Chris proceeds to shoot Big Daddy's daughter Hit-Girl until she falls out of a window, and the goons then raid the safehouse and capture both Big Daddy and Kick-Ass despite Chris' insistence that the latter is no threat to them, and has no part in Big Daddy's vandetta against his father. Shaken with guilt, Chris tries to convince Frank to let Kick-Ass go having already proven his innocence. Frank, however, wants Kick-Ass killed on national television so as to "send a public service message to the people out there that being a superhero is bad for your health", and cannot do that with Big Daddy, as the public is unfamilar with him. Frank and Chris watch as both Kick-Ass and Big Daddy are tortured by Frank's thugs while tied to chairs and are about to be set on fire when Hit-Girl, who had survived Chris' attack on her due to wearing a bullet-proof vest, arrives to save them. After killing the goons, she manages to rescue Kick-Ass in time but her father is fatally burned. She then shoots out the camera, leaving both Frank and Chris speechless by what they just witnessed. When Kick-Ass forms an alliance with Hit-Girl in order to destroy the D'Amico family business, he engages Kick-Ass in a fight on his father's orders and tries to kill him, but is ultimately unsuccessful. After his father's death at the hands of Kick-Ass, Chris dons a new mask, becoming the super-villain The Mother Fucker, and vows revenge. ''Kick-Ass 2 ''To be added. Character traits Chris D'Amico was a huge comic book fan. He was eager to learn how to become a mafia boss like his father Frank D'Amico, and like his father, he was willing to kill anyone standing in the way of the D'Amico family business. He was not entirely heartless, however, as he wanted friends his own age but could not make any friends due to his bodyguard Stu always threatening other teenagers to stay away whenever they approached Chris. He was impressed by Kick-Ass' bravery to take a stand against crime, but did not hesitate to help his father ambush Kick-Ass and kill him when it was believed that Kick-Ass was responsible for killing Frank's henchmen and stealing his cocaine. He became the "superhero" Red Mist in order to do so. After learning that it was Big Daddy and Hit-Girl, not Kick-Ass, who were behind the killings and theft, Chris no longer viewed Kick-Ass as an enemy. He tricked Kick-Ass into taking him to meet Big Daddy and Hit-Girl, but did not intend to put Kick-Ass' life in any danger. After springing his trap by gunning down Hit-Girl, his father's goons (who had followed him and Kick-Ass to Big Daddy's safehouse) raided the safehouse and took both Big Daddy and Kick-Ass captive, ignoring Chris' pleas to let Kick-Ass go. A disgusted Chris pleaded in futility with his father to release Kick-Ass, as he was innocent and was no threat to them. Chris' respect for Kick-Ass turned into hatred, however, when Kick-Ass joined forces with Hit-Girl to destroy his father's organization, and he personally fought Kick-Ass, but failed to kill him. After Kick-Ass killed Frank to protect a beaten and bloodied Hit-Girl, Chris vowed revenge on him and dropped the Red Mist persona to become the super-villain The Mother Fucker. Relationships *Frank D'Amico - Father. *Angie D'Amico - Mother *Dave Lizewski/Kick-Ass - Enemy. *Mindy Macready/Hit-Girl - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *Canon (2 film) **''Kick-Ass'' (First appearance) - Christopher Mintz-Plasse **''Kick-Ass 2'' - Christopher Mintz-Plasse Behind the scenes *Christopher Mintz-Plasse had to learn how to drive a stick shift for his "Mist Mobile" in the film. After the movie was finished he later said that he completely forgot how to. *In the film series, the character's last name was changed from "Genovese" (the last name of his comic book counterpart) to "D'Amico". *This version of Red Mist is depicted as being much less sadistic than the comic book version, and unlike his comic book counterpart, he has a genuine respect for Kick-Ass and does not wish to see him come to any harm after learning that he is not responsible for the deaths of his father's henchmen. It is only after Kick-Ass teams up with Hit-Girl to bring down his family's business that Red Mist comes to hate him, whereas in the comics, he takes great pleasure in betraying Kick-Ass and watching him get tortured. Gallery Tumblr m5o6voJO8Q1r4zrp3o1 1280-1-.png|Red Mist costume promo image Redmist.png|Red Mist poster Kickass08 300dpi-1-.jpg|Chris at the comic book store KA Day 01-024.jpg|Chris at his father's desk with a gun, protending to be a mob boss KA Day 01-161.jpg|Chris training KA Day 01-005.jpg|Chris talking to his father KA-DS-D31-031.jpg|Chris telling his father his plan to become a superhero in order to capture Kick-Ass 2010 kick-ass 006-1-.jpg|Chris as Red Mist KICK ASS RED MIST 1 by adonihs-1-.jpg|Red Mist standing next to the Mist Mobile 2010 kick-ass 007-1-.jpg|Red Mist and Kick-Ass in the Mist Mobile KA-DS-D11-023.jpg|Red Mist looking at his father's burning warehouse KA-DS-D35--159.jpg|Red Mist after finding the corpses of his father's henchmen inside the warehouse Kick-ass-012-1-.jpg|Red Mist about to shoot Hit-Girl KA Day 07-776.jpg|Red Mist grabs one of his father's orange katanas during his fight with Kick-Ass Tumblr l3ltofoyJI1qbg14qo1 1280-1- - Copy.jpg|The Mother Fucker's original costume Article-2205894-151C7F46000005DC-527 306x662-1-.jpg|Chris wearing a new Mother Fucker costume Article-2205894-151C81B3000005DC-619 634x728-1-.jpg|The Mother Fucker about to commit the first super crime Tumblr man4zrIyzd1qkd06po1 1280-1-.jpg|The Mother Fucker running away after failing to commit the first super crime. Category:Kick-Ass (film) characters Category:Kick-Ass 2 (film) characters Category:Villains